I'm With You
by PsychoNinjaWolf
Summary: An AU one shot about Ash and Misty meeting under different circumstances. Based on the song 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne.
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, it's characters, the song 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne, or Avril Lavigne.**_

 **This is a AU type story of Ash and Misty meeting differently and under completely different circumstances.**

 **I'm rating this a K+ because the song uses the word 'damn'. The story itself is pretty K-ish but you can never be to sure.**

 **The words in italics are lyrics to the song 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne.**

 **Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **( _Update_ 7/2/17:** _just fixing a few things_ **.)**

* * *

 _ **~I'm With You~**_

I was sitting on the bleachers watching my sisters rehearse. They had a show in a few days so they'd been using the pool a lot. Unfortunately that meant that I was stuck having to watch them from the side lines.

"It's the sensational sisters!" An announcer said from the podium.

"And one runt" I heard Violet say as she glanced over at me from her position in the pool.

Daisy and Lilly giggled as I scowled at them. They were always making off handed comments like that. I don't know if they realized just how much it effected me.

It's not that I wanted to be a Sensation Sister, I wouldn't be caught dead doing half of the stuff they do in their shows. It's just that, those three have such a close nit bond and I've never felt apart of it. Sometimes I wondered if they loved me as much as they loved themselves.

 _I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now._

It's been three days since I ran away from a home. I let them provoke my temper and I said some things I probably shouldn't have. I wouldn't go back and apologize though. They started it and I won't be the first to say sorry, so I stayed at a local Pokemon Center until they decide to come looking for me. They'd have to worry about me eventually, right?

 _There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound._

I looked over the bridge I was standing on and watched as rain droplets hit the water. I always loved the rain. My parents were lost at sea when I was younger and you'd think that I'd resent the water for that, but it was something that they had loved, water and water Pokemon. I could never hate something that they had held so much passion for. Every time I'm in the rain, or pool, or ocean, I always felt just a little bit closer to them.

 _Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

 _It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

 _I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know_

 _'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

A whole week past and I never heard from any of my sisters. I was still to stubborn to go back to them so I figured I'd just walk around town so I'd be easier for them to find. They weren't the brightest or sharpest crayons in the box so maybe they didn't think to look as far as I had ran.

I walked around for awhile until I came across a little cafe that they loved to go to and I stopped dead in my tracks.

I could see them from the cafe window. They were laughing and drinking fancy coffee like they didn't have a care in the world. They weren't even looking for me. I could have died that first night I ran off and they'd never even know. Did they even care? Would they have cried for me? Of course not! I answered my own question. It would ruin their perfect mascara.

I was angry and I had half a mind to march in there and rip them a new one. Would they be surprised to see me? Did they even know I was gone?

That's when the hurt set in. I felt like my heart had just dropped into my stomach. I felt my eyes tingle as my vision started to blur.

 _Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

I turned on my heals and ran.

 _It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life._

 _Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

I don't know how long a ran for, or even how far. All I knew was, by the time I stopped, it was dark, cold, and raining again. Tears were still running down my cheeks, mixing in with the cold droplets of rain. For the first time in my life the water didn't bring me comfort. Instead of felling like a warm hug it felt like shards of ice tearing into my skin.

I knew my parents loved me when they died. I knew that with all my heart, but this? This felt like I was mourning the lose of sisters I never even had.

 _Oh why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of mind._

I heard a voice and I looked up. I didn't even realize I had sat down but there I was with my head burned in my knees with a stranger trying to get my attintion.

It took me a second to focus on him in the downpour. He was my age with a hat covering his wet messy black hair and a Pikachu poking out of his jacket. He kept asking if I was ok.

I finally pull my senses together and nodded my head.

 _It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you._

"Come with me to the Pokemon Center, you'll catch a cold sittin' out here in the rain." He said, offering me his hand.

"Why do you care?" I asked with a scowl. He wasn't my friend or my sisters, he wasn't even anyone I knew.

"I don't know, I just do." He said and I looked at him with surprise.

"My names Ash by the way." He said with a lopsided grin. "And this is Pikachu." The Pokemon in his coat poke his head out with a 'Pika' at the mention of his name.

"My name's Misty." I said still in awe at this stranger.

"So are you ready to get out of the rain?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied, taking is offered hand. And just like that, the rain was warm again.

 _I'm with you  
I'm with you_

 _Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you._

I couldn't understand why this perfect stranger could care more about me then my own sisters.

 _Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you._

We were sitting by the fire place in the PokeCenter, blankets around us and hot coco warming our hands. As it turns out, he was just some dumb kid who's dream was to be a Pokemon Master. I could tell he was new to the game and completely inexperienced.

"You sent out a Caterpi to fight a Pidgeotto?" I asked with a snicker.

"Yeah well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." He said sheepishly and I laughed.

We stayed up and talked for hours as he told me stories and I'd point our his failed logic and we'd argue then laugh.

He told me that he had went to the Cerulean Gym and was disgruntled about the fact that three dingy sisters just handed him a badge. I wasn't about to tell him that they were my dingy sisters. I couldn't even remember the last time I had so much fun just talking to someone.

"Well, I guess I'm headed to Pewter City. That's were my next badge is." He told me the next morning as we headed out of the PokeCenter.

I frowned, I didn't want him to leave. "Oh, ok."

"You could come with me if you want." He offered with an ear splitting grin.

I smiled back. This was my chance to get away, away from this city away from my sisters. I couldn't even imagine not going with this crazy guy who pulled me out of the rain. This boy who became my best friend over night.

So the only thing I could think to say was, "I'm with you."

 _I'm with you..._

* * *

 _ **Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. If someone wants to go over this with a fine tooth grammar Nazi comb, be my guest. I'm just one person who sucks at English.**_

 **Well, there is my first ever attempt at a song fic and if anyone reads this and makes a music video with the song, send me a link to it :) I'd love to watch it.**

 **I just wanna say that I hate song fics lol BUT the moment I heard this song I just pictured Ash and Misty for some weird reason. I can't make or find a music video to the song, which is what I'd prefer, so I made a song fic -_-.**

 **If you liked it let me know. . . or not, I don't really care. I'm just glad you enjoyed it. If not, then go read something better because there's plenty out there.**

 **~PsychoNinjaWolf**


End file.
